Kidnaped Detective
by chrystal241
Summary: Bella is a detective working on putting a meth producing family behind bars. When the task force decides to give her a break she ends up in a precarious situation. What will happen to her and how did James get out of jail without her knowledge? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is one of my original stories but my friends convinced me to change the names to twilight names and post it. Tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Canon.

Summery: Bella is a detective working on putting a meth producing family behind bars. When the task force decides to give her a break she ends up in a precarious situation. What will happen to her and how did James get out of jail without her knowledge?

I stared around me at the peaceful night; my task force just called and told me my case was probably going to be transferred to give me a break from detective work. Well that wasn't a pleasant conversation, and as a result I am now on a walk to blow of some steam. These were my favorite times to walk; a warm night not to cold and not too hot the kind of weather you can lose yourself in.

I noticed the rising moon and judged that the time was nearing midnight. As I turned around to head home I felt a hand grab me from behind. I started to try and twist out of the grip only to have him tighten his grasp. I started doing everything that I could to escape. However not even with the help of my advanced training was I able to achieve that goal. I felt the person tie my hands behind me and then felt a material of some sort being put over my eyes making me completely blind to the world around me. Following the blindfold I felt tape being put over my mouth.

He then picked me up after securing my legs together and around ten minutes later he put me on a sharp and rough edge. I managed to get my blindfold to fall off of my eyes so I could see what was happening. I noticed I was sitting on a stump. I immediately realized we were in the Sacrie Forest about two miles out of town.

I then saw a light making its way toward me and the man standing just inside the clearing. Another man around the age of twenty-five came into the clearing with the, before noticed, light. The man was wearing all black with a black bandana and sunglasses. He was about five foot nine inches.

"Is this the girl? The one who is always ruining my plans?" I looked up at the man to try and get a better look only to get smacked. He quickly replaced the blindfold and tightened it.

"Yes this is the detective or spy as we like to put them." My mind started reeling. I had only been in the agency for around two years now and I had never seen this man before.

"Very good Demetrie (AN:SP?). You know what Isabella? "The man said grabbing my jaw. "My name is James. James Macin Volturi! As you probably already have figured out I'm the master mind whom you have been trying to catch, but wait I caught you first!" I could only stare. I had been after his sister Victoria. Because the last I heard he had been arrested several years ago and I'd never heard of his escape. He laughed and I could feel myself falling into darkness.

~~~~TIME LASPS~~~~

I felt an intense pain in my head, and my eyelids felt as heavy as rocks. I tried to get my brain to start functioning so I could figure out where I was. "Get Up!" a voice in the distance was the only noise I could here. I couldn't even move to acknowledge the voice. "I said GET UP!" I felt someone slap me. I slowly opened my eyes I took a quick look around all I could tell was that I was in a dark room. All I could tell about the room was that it was massive.

"Where am I?"

"You don't need to know that now come with me." The man made his way to the wall on the right side of the room only to open a door that had been concealed.

"Come where?" I asked trying to stand up. I felt a slight movement underneath me. Than for the first time I noticed a merry-go-round in the center of the room (AN: I got the idea from the movie The Sting); from one of the bars was a rope that was tied to my ankles. "And how am I supposed to come if I'm tied up?"

"Here," he untied my ankles but then he put an ankle bracelet made of steel around my left ankle; there was a rope tied to it and he was holding the other end. "Try to get out of this I had it made especially for you."

"What do you want with me?"

"Well I don't want you ruining any more of my plans and this place is becoming a mess." He said laughing. "So why don't you start with the kitchen?"

"You want me to be your servant! You're crazy."

"First the kitchen then you can work on the bedrooms. Don't worry there are only ten."

So day after day I worked for James, he finally told me to start calling him master and it stuck after a slip of the tongue and a lesson I would never forget and one that I had learned quickly from. I had only been there a month and had only cleaned the ten bedrooms and one kitchen. The house was no house it was a palace. Each room was about a half acre to an acre big, and not only that but there were twenty-five bedrooms, seven dining rooms, one for each day of the week, five kitchens, and a five acre garden and that is only the beginning. All in all he had around a five hundred acre property. And now you know why I had only just finished the originally assigned ten bedrooms and kitchen. It also didn't help that the rooms had never been touched by a humans presence in years.

I approached the "Master's" study and knocked on the door. "Enter" I obeyed and went to his desk.

"I'm done with the first floor bedrooms Master." I said, trying not to show my disgust while looking at him. I never show my emotions anymore I wouldn't give him the satisfaction so I just maintained a blank look as I met his eyes.

"There is no need to be so upset I have more jobs for you but since it is late you may do your next job tomorrow. Now for tomorrow I want you to go and clean room three-seventy-five on the fifth floor. And don't forget stay away from the elevator." I nodded and went to my room. If you could call it that it only had a beanbag, to sleep on, and it could only be locked on the outside. I settled down on the beanbag and went to sleep.

AN: R&R PLEASE! I do have this story completely written out but the only way I'll update is if I get reviews. :) 9 DAYS Til NEW MOON !!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey I didn't get the 5 reviews but I decided I really do not care whether or not I get the reviews because I like to write and cannot stop myself from updating.

Please note that this is sometime in the future. And I couldn't resist the measurements of rooms and everything I had to make it work with the story. So please no flames for this chapter!!! Also this is the beginning of part of her enslavement.

WARNING: Bella is leashed in this chapter if you don't like don't read!

* * *

Chapter 2

I woke up as cold water was poured onto my face. I was used to this by now this was how I was woken up every morning. I followed the man to the supplies closet and he left me to do my jobs. I grabbed my needed tools and made my way up the stairs, having to stop many times to catch my breath. I passed a calendar in the middle of a hallway and noticed that tomorrow was the sixteenth, my birthday. I tore my gaze away from the calendar and made my way down to room 375. As I reached it I noticed that it was a double door. Usually signifying a big room, I tried the handle only to find it to be locked.

"I thought you would like a key to the room so you could open the door since it is locked." James went into the room and I followed. "You are to make this room fit for a queen!" I just starred at the room it was more than an acre and now I knew why there were only six bedrooms on this floor instead of the usual ten. This room was at least four bedrooms big, it was also a mess. There was furniture knocked over and the bed hangings were ripped into shreds. All in all it was a pig sty. I turned and watched James disappear down the elevator and proceeded to work. It took me all day to finish and it was nearing nine at night when I left the room careful not to touch anything for fear I might mess up the clean room.

I made sure to watch my steps as I had a bucket full of soap water that I had cleaned the windows with when I ran into someone spilling the water everywhere and landing me and the thing I ran into soaked and me laying on the floor. I looked up at James in fright. He turned his back on me and walked back to the elevator and disappeared. I quickly cleaned up and put the supplies away. As I was getting ready to go to my room the door bell rang. That was one thing I wasn't allowed to do, answer the door.

I watched as James came out of his study in new clothes and went to answer it. I could hear him talking and then I heard the elevator making its way upwards. Demetrie came up to me and grabbed my arm and proceeded to drag me to the basement. We both entered the MGR room, merry-go-round, he tied me up to the horse and then left the room with the lights out. The horse was at its tallest height and it left me standing there as I had no leeway to sit or even kneel down. And since I wasn't allowed on the horse I just rested my head on it and fell asleep.

~~~~TIME LASPS~~~~

"I know it was an accident but she should have learned better from last time. Keep her on the leash today I don't want her to interfere with Miss. Sulian's work. Did you buy the birthday presents?"

"Of course sir, all the items you requested are in your suite." I heard Jane's reply

"Good now get this out of my site. Victoria wants to come and look at the ride she has an idea of how to get the meth to and from Mexico." I kept my eyes closed as they made their way over, so that they wouldn't know I had heard there conversation. I felt someone untying my hands and acted like I was just waking up.

"What's going on?"

"You are very lucky all you got was being tied up for a few hours as a punishment. Now come with me." I obeyed as she made her way over to one of the walls. She quickly retrieved the ankle bracelet and leash and attached them to me. and than led the way outside into one of the gardens. "You are to de-weed this garden and plant the flowers, she motioned to around a hundred and fifty pots of different flowers. I grudgingly got to work.

The sun was almost straight up in the air and I wasn't even close to finishing the pots. My guardian, as I like to call them, as Jane isn't my only one, hadn't left my sight since we had gotten out here. However she was sitting on a bench in the shade and had another girl, a slave that they had brought in a few days ago, holding my leash. It was almost two a-clock when I noticed the main doors to the manor open letting a group of people out. The group was making their way over to us. As they approached us I noticed someone whom I had spent most of my last year tracking.

"Victoria Sulian." The slave holding my leash looked at me weirdly, she quickly looked at the girl on the bench who had fallen asleep.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Good you may go about your chores now and no speaking for the rest of the day." I winced as the door slammed shut. He had been lenient this time, I had used the elevator while escorting her to her rooms a mistake I was not about to repeat. I quickly went about my chores working carefully too not upset my flaring wounds. I was just finishing the ballroom when she walked in.  
"Well, well, it seems that you've learned a lesson. It's ironic isn't it though how easily I can move about now because my only threat is a mere slave; I love it. Now about our problem have you thought of a solution?" I put the rag I had been using on the floor back into the bucket of water and started making my way out the door. She grabbed my arm. "I asked you a question." I just glared at her; she raised her hand to smack me only to find it caught in James grasp.  
"She is not allowed to speak for today. Now what are you asking her?"  
"I just told her that she was going to help us with our little, or should I say, big problem." He released her arm just starring at her.  
"Why?"  
"Well duh she's a cop and knows how they'll check at the boarder for such supplies." She said with a roll of her eyes. James just kept looking between the two of us. He finally nodded in acceptance.  
"Bella." I quickly softened my glance as I looked at him. "Clean up your supplies then meet me in my office." I nodded and left the room.

* * *

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Finals are now over. YEAH so I'll be able to update a lot quicker now!

Chapter 3:

I stopped my fist in mid-air as I heard the argument coming from inside the room. "And how come you wish to put your trust in this girl. I know you said it was because she's a cop but I just don't think that is the whole reason."

"And your right. You realize if we get caught and she helps us she'll end up in jail and we'll get out easily enough."

"You are braver than me. I don't know why you trust the man to keep bailing you out. But I will not complain as long as it works. I mean he's a good ally even for a cop, and plus he's friends with her and knows her weaknesses and strengths and he did help us capture her." I felt a dead weight fall into the pit of my stomach, 'NO!!' I screamed at myself 'NO NO NO No no… He wouldn't. . .would he?'

"You have a point. Now where is that stupid slave I ordered her to come directly here!" I quickly collect my features and knocked on the door. "ENTER!" I obeyed keeping my head down trying not to let my tears fall from my eyes. He never did appreciate my emotions nor anything that had to do with spying. And to think I had been doing both. I had to suppress a shudder.

"What took you so long!!!" I glanced at Victoria as she spoke only to have James grab my head and force me to make eye contact. We stood that way for several seconds before he spoke.

"How long?" I just stared at him confused. "How long were you listening." I jerked my head out of his hand and tried to back away while looking away. He grabbed my by the hair bringing me back to my original position; and then forced me to make eye-contact. "HOW MUCH DID YOU HEAR!"

"Not much sir." I replied letting the tears fall from the pain of his grasp.

"How much."

"Just where you were talking about your… your…" He shook me

"WELL?"

"Just what you planned on doing if you get caught and about your…spy in the task force." He released his grip on me and I crumpled into tears.

"Very well." He moved back around the desk. I just stayed there.

"As I was saying before you realize if we get caught and she helps us she'll end up in jail and we'll get out easily enough. So why not use that."

"But what if she speaks out?"

"She wont have a choice she'll be dead by the next morning."

"I see. Very well we'll use her. Come here Isabella." I quickly complied and made my way over to him. "I wasn't able to do much with you earlier as you were so disobedient. However tomorrow you will have the day off and you will be free, well mostly free to do what you wish. Your normal restrictions will still apply."

"Sir?"

"James!!" He glared at Victoria

"Victoria I'm NOT Cruel!" I suppressed a scoff.

"I know that James, however you should not be so nice after how she behaved."

"Her punishment was mostly your fault! Hence why it was so light." Victoria leaned back in her chair and scowled at him.

"Isabella as you couldn't really have a birthday today you will have one tomorrow."

"Sir?" I just starred at him. He smiled, a true smile and I found myself becoming addicted to it.

"As I said I'm not mean you are dismissed for the night." I curtsied and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: HEY EVERYONE, I am so sorry! My laptop got a virus and I didn't have a backup. However my brother fixed it so I am now good to post! Thank you for your patience and keep up the reviews. Also I'm rethinking the name of this story. ANY IDEAS?

Chapter 4

I wearily entered the MGR room. As much as I hated the thought I knew I would be forced to help them. One way or another. I walked up to the horse and started examining it. I found what I was looking for. In the neck there was a slight opening that must have a latch on the inside. After using my knife my theory proved true.

Inside the body of the horse was bags of sand. I quickly opened a bag and found the white sand that worked as a ballast for the horse. It was so white it could be considered meth white. I knew what to do but did I want to share my idea. I closed the bag back up and replaced the head and quickly made my way out of the room again. I had hardly made it twenty feet from the door when James and Victoria turned the corner and walked towards me.

James stopped talking as he noticed me. He looked at the door and back to me repeating the process several times before reaching me. "What, may I ask, are you doing down here." I didn't know what to say so I remained silent. "Well?" I still held my tongue. "Fine go to your room and stay there for the rest of the day. You will not eat until you decide to tell me what brought you down here. Now go." I nodded and, trying not to cry, walked down the way they had come.

"James she was up to something. Brother we must act fast we are running out of time. The meth must get there and soon." Victoria said walking into the room to the left of the MGR room.

I couldn't stop the tears from falling this time. I hated it here there was so much wrong with what was going on here. I had just discovered a way to get the meth to Mexico and I didn't know what to do with the information. If I had heard quickly they were running out of time. The question really was did I want to die for this. They would kill me regardless what I did. Only…if I helped them and got arrested then my boss might listen to me and I could get them behind bars on my testimony. It was a long shot but it was all I could think of.

I looked up as the other servant entered the room. She was sporting a black eye and I couldn't help but wince. "Are you ok?" she just nodded. "Is something wrong?" she nodded again. "will you tell me?" she shook her head. I frowned at her and just starred as she just stood watching me. "What are you here for anyways."

"I've been told to tell you that you are to go to room 375 Victoria's waiting for you." I just looked at her. James had promised me the day off.

"What of James?"

"Master was called away and just left a few minutes ago. But you must hurry." I nodded and made my way out of the room and over to the servant stair-case. I exited on the required landing. There was a large group of men standing in the hallway all leering at me. I just scowled and after knocking entered Victoria's room.

"Mistress Victoria." she looked up from her conversation and smiled at me.

"There you are come here and sit behind me while I finish this conversation." I obeyed and sat on the bed.

"As I was saying Duke you are a master with get away driving but I need proof of it. So please go down the stairs and find Felix at the bottom of the stairs he'll direct you.

"Yes and thank you mam." He left.

"Isabella what took you so long to get here?"

"I came as soon as I could mam."

"So you say. I want to know what you were doing in the MGR room today… And before you argue I have video of you entering. Now we can make this easy or hard." I took a deep breath.

"I've found a way to get the meth to Mexico." She just starred at me and I starred back.

"You have, have you? Well what is your genius plan?"

"Inside the animals on the mgr there are bags of white sand. If you replace the sand, not all of it mind, but if you replace the bags with meth you wont be questioned because when they scan they'll register the sand-like qualities. So all you have to do is get the mgr to Mexico. My advice for that would be to pretend to hold an auction. Only make sure the highest bidder is the one wanting the meth. Have him bid for the amount of meth he wants." She just starred at me in disbelief.

"Your sure this will work?" I just shrugged my shoulders. "I will think on this, go clean the guest room by James's study. And the one across the hall."

"Victoria, James promised me the…"

"Yes yes he promised you the day off. However I am not James and James is gone for a few hours so I am in charge. And since when do you call me by my name? I think you need a reminder of who you are. But first clean! The! Rooms!." I glared and left the room going into the one across the hall.

~SEVERAL HOURS LATER~

I looked up from the bathroom floor to see a man standing inside the door frame. "Can I help you?"

"Yes you can my dear." He walked in and closed the door behind him. He quickly made his way over to the camera and disconnected it. I started to panic and ran for the door. I was caught from behind and started struggling. "Calm down! Man officer Swan was right you are a fighter." I stopped struggling and turned in the grasp to face my captor.

"You know Officer Swan?"

"Yes I work in his department I'm trying to get under cover here I was surprised when I saw you walk past though. The task force has been looking everywhere for you. I just starred at him speechless; to in shock to speak. "Listen is there anything you can tell me that might help me to get into their gang?" I slowly nodded. "What?"

"Tell them that you have inside help to get any resource you need and also that you are good with bombs. Since if your on the same task force as me you should be."

"Bombs I understand, but why the resources?"

"They are in need of them, or will be. Now will you let me go?" I asked meeting his green eyes with my own.

"Yes, yes sorry about that" he released me. "and don't worry I'll send word that you're here and we'll begin a rescue mission." he left me sitting on the floor crying as he reactivated the camera and walked out the door. I just sat there shivering I could feel bruises forming on my arms from his tight grip. After several minutes I finished the bathroom and left the room. As I exited I noticed the man who had talked to me enter the bedroom.

I made my way downstairs to the other requested bedroom. I had never been in these rooms as Jamess was on this floor so I wasn't allowed in them for fear of me slipping into it. Or so I'd been told. I was shocked at the splendor of the room. In one word it was magnificent. It had a four poster bed in the corner with a large screen television. And also it appeared to have a porcelain bathroom, library, and another room I couldn't see into very well. However the place was spotless and there was nothing wrong with it. I heard the door open behind me and I grimaced as I felt the burning gaze of James.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I AM SO SORRY! I just realized that I posted the wrong version of this chapter. This is the same chapter as before only with the correct characters names.

Again I am so sorry!!!!!!

Chapter 5

"What are you doing in here?"

"Please sir… Victoria."

"SILENCE!! I've never been so disappointed in someone. I gave you the day off and this is how you repay me. You leave your room attack a fellow servant and then wander into forbidden rooms. What else have you been up to?" He grabbed me and started shaking me. "WELL? Never mind get out of my sight. LAURENT!!!!!!" said man walked in. "You will ensure that Bella will never disobey me again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Laurent grabbed me and dragged me from the room.

James stared into the fireplace as he felt his sister approach him. "James what's wrong?"

"I was only gone for six hours and yet it seems my world has flipped upside down. Carl wants the shipment sent out now. And Bella is acting out and…I don't know."

"What do you mean Bella acted out she's been in her room. Has she not?"

"No she hasn't she was in the room next to mine."

"WHAT! Why that girl I swear I don't know why you keep her. But I have found a solution to the Meth dilemma." She quickly told Bellas plan as her own.

"That's brilliant. That is really brilliant Victoria get started on it immediately." Knock "ENTER!" Laurent entered and bowed before James. "I'm guessing she's not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Yes sir twenty lashes with the number 4 bar."

"How often did you reheat it?"

"Every five lashes."

"Good, good. I hate to punish her but she needed this lesson." Victoria walked over to him.

"Brother if I didn't know any better I'd say you're falling for her. And falling hard."

"Laurent your excused. Victoria did the people come?"

"Yes and I believe I've found a few suitable. The main one that I really like is Alex Rendier. He has allies throughout different industries. And being time he set up a bomb in two minutes. That's the quickest I've ever seen, he could be valuable ally." James nodded.

"Do you think I was being too harsh?"

"Harsh on whom? On Bella? Please she out right disobeyed you she deserved it."

"Your right. However now I must go talk to her." He said making his way to his door.

"James. Wait." He turned around

"Yes"

"You should consider giving her a better bedroom James?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that regardless of today she has been so obedient. Maybe today reminded her of why she needed to fight. Maybe you should loosen her restrictions a little. You know give her two meals a day instead of one, give her a bigger bedroom, more days off, or something James."

"I will consider."


	6. Chapter 6

AN: This should be correct.

Chapter 6

I flinched as I saw James enter the door. I hated him I hated him, Victoria, and everyone else in this place. And yet James' behavior had hurt me. Not by the scars no it hurt in another way. It felt like he had betrayed me. I watched him take a few steps towards me before stopping.

"Are…I mean…DANG IT Isabella!!' I flinched again and drew farther away from him, which wasn't easy. "You were doing so well. And I finally give you some leeway and look what happens." He sat down with his back to the wall. "What do you think you were doing? Huh? Never mind you'll just lie to me. But I am curious about something Victoria's come up with a plan to get the meth to Mexico using the Merry-go-round…" I listened to the plan realizing that it was my plan to begin with. "…do you think it will work?" I wanted to answer him and tell him everything but I knew my voice was gone and I had also bit threw my tongue so I knew there would be no point in trying. "Well?" I just laid there knowing I wouldn't be able to avoid his anger either way. "You pathetic girl. That's it I've had enough of this. You will be taken from here and killed I have no more use for you." He said angrily and then stormed out of the room leaving me in tears.

I looked up as someone touched my shoulder I noticed Jacob smiling down at me. Ever since my last beating I had refused to speak, mindful that my throat still killed, and had just taken everything dished to me. My only true friend here was Jacob, the undercover cop, but he had to be careful not to be seen around me. I returned the smile slightly before going back to work. I was cleaning his bedroom right now so I knew it would be all right for him to watch.

"Bells I hate to see you like this you know that?" I smiled at the nick name he had given me his reasons being that the second extra it took to say my name was an extra second wasted away from our time together. "You missed a spot." He said jokingly which I returned by throwing a pillow at him. He just started laughing and continued on talking to me and joking about. I just kept doing my chores listening to him. Neither one of us noticed that James had entered the room nor that he was watching us. "Are you sure you wont speak? I mean I can tell your angry still but you know your only making it worse by not speaking. I mean it's been a week since your beating and not a word?" I just shrugged my shoulders. I looked around for another task to do but finding nothing I started cleaning up. I was almost to the door when I was spun around and I felt Jacobs's lips press to mine. I gasped in surprise, and for some reason I started to fight. After a few seconds he relented and let me go.

"Please never do that again." I said in a hoarse whisper.  
"I quite agree with Isabella there Jacob!" We both spun around to see James leaning against the other doorway.

"Lord James, forgive me I couldn't resist." James just waved him off just staring at me, or at least attempting to, finally giving up.

"Victoria needs your help."

"Yes sir." Jacob quickly left the room. I remained still as did James.

"I think I'm in love." I jerked my head up to look at him. "I know it sounds weird but I'm starting to believe it. Don't look at me like I'm insane." He turned to look out the window. I just stared at him. 'Love? Could that be what this was, why I felt so hurt by him. I mean he didn't ask me or at least let me respond to what I was doing he just assumed…' "Tell me what are you thinking?" I came out of my train of thought and just stared at him. "Why wont you speak to me? You can't can you?" I just shook my head.

"Oh Isabella I...I didn't know I mean…come with me!" I looked at his offered hand in shock but accepted it. He walked down the hallway and started getting on the elevator. I freaked and tried to jerk out of his grasp but he wouldn't let me not quite understanding my struggles.

"Please." I whispered wincing at the pain in my throat. "Haven't I been punished enough?" His eyes widened whether at the sound of my voice or at recognition I don't know.

"Isabella you have my permission. Please come, trust me." I didn't know if I could but I did. After we got off he escorted me to the bedroom I had been in the week before. I noticed that nothing had been moved since my last visit and yet it was still clean. "Isabella this is your new room. I had hoped to let you have it sooner but…well get some sleep. I'll call a doctor to come look at your throat." And with that he left.

I moaned as if felt myself being shaken awake. I jumped as I noticed the man sitting next me. I quickly looked around the room to see three other men in the room all holding guns and guarding all the doors. I quickly looked at the man beside me. He just looked at one of the men who nodded in response to the silent question. The man turned back to me. "Isabella?" I nodded my head to his question wondering how he knew my name. "Isabella I'm doctor Carlisle. I am Ed…I mean I am James' father." I noticed he had started to say an alternate name. Well that would explain the guards. "I was…brought here to check you over. "Can I have you open your mouth and say ah?" I complied with his requests and all the others that followed. When he was done he was escorted from the room by the three guards.

I quickly got up and made my way to the door and outside. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do only that I had, for once, not been waken up to do chores. I decided to play it safe and went back inside at sat down to ponder over everything that had happened this past week. Me coming up with the plan of meth and being punished for only obeying Victoria. I mean that in itself was a lose-lose situation. If I had defied her I would have been punished anyway. I quickly pushed the memory of my punishment out of my mind with no success.

_FLASHBACK_

_I glanced around the room that Laurent had brought me to. I knew it was somewhere near the MGR room but I had never been in this room. I looked over at the girl by the fire she had four rods heating in the fireplace trying not to burn herself. I felt myself being shoved into the wall and my shirt being taken off. My arms were then strung up above my head._

"_Isabella you shall receive twenty strokes for you misconduct. Five strokes for each transgression. One-leaving your room without a guard." Following these words I felt a severe pain grow from my back that had me full out screaming by the second stroke. Three strokes later and he paused. "Two- For entering the MGR room without direct permission." Five more agony feel strokes followed leaving me completely hoarse and I could feel my throat starting to tear. This continued with my last two punishments three-attacking a fellow servant, probably the one who awoke me with the black eye, and fourth-for entering one of the forbidden rooms. _

_END FLASHBACK_

I cringed as I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Isabella the doctor informed me that your throat was torn by your screaming he said not to talk for another week or two to let it heal." I just nodded my head I had no intention of speaking ever again. I heard him sigh and pull up a chair. "Isabella about what I said last night. Isabella what did you expect!" I cringed again as he got louder knowing this was the outbreak I'd been waiting for.  
"I MEAN COME ON Isabella THIS IS YOUR FAULT IF YOU WOULD JUST OBEY ME AND Victoria YOU WOULD…" I tuned him out at this point. I had obeyed Victoria and look where it landed me. I was starting to get curious about what he meant last night. He was falling in love with me? I couldn't believe that if he was then…well I don't know!

"AND THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE NEEDED TO FORCE MY DAD TO COME HERE WITH HIS GUARDS!" So I was correct about the guards.

"ARE YOU LISTENING?" I felt pain as I was pulled upwards by my hair. This was followed by a sting on my cheek.

"James just give up on her. Obviously she doesn't care for you the way you do her." We both turned to look at Victoria who had just entered the room. "James, Aro just called he says to start the auction now."

"Thank you Victoria let's go!" They both left the room leaving me alone. I was thinking over the plan they had come up with, well I had come up with; if they didn't arrange the meth right they would get caught. But why should I care I mean at least it's leaving the US not arriving. And I'll most likely die anyways, but I didn't dare leave this room but if the auction started then they would be showing the final product and yet…they also need to…dang it why do I have to play hero! I quickly jumped out of bed and made my way to the door. They were going to kill me anyways. I opened the door and flew down the hall way not meeting any resistance.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: 1 Chapter left :)

Chapter 7: Edwards POV

"Victoria I'm going to a meeting I should be back in at the most six hours."

"Very well James the applicants should keep me busy enough." I nodded.

"You have my number if needed."

"Go James." I just sighed and quickly left the house making my way to the helicopter that was waiting for me.

"Hello Sam." I said to the pilot.

"Good evening Edward. Officer Swan will wait for you at your hotel." I nodded.

"very well." I leaned back and enjoyed the ride.

"Yes we've found a way to get the meth to him."

"Good. Don't mess this up Edward or should I say James."

"Of course not Sir." I replied adding a little hurt into my voice.

"Now Edward what of your guest." I released a long sigh.

"It seems that everything is going smoothly. I just wish Victoria didn't insist on have Isabella incapacitated. I hate what we've, I've, put her thorough."

"You know the drill! You agreed to impersonate James to get to his sister now are you saying that you don't feel up to it. I mean as dangerous as it is we can release the news that James' in jail."

"NO!…No I'll handle it." He studied me for a minute before nodding.

"Very well I'll have Sam take you back were a few hours early but I'm sure you wont mind. Your dismissed." I nodded turning around I was almost out of the door when he stopped me. "You'll be receiving a back up."

"yes sir. Sir I'll ship out within a week or two!" And with that I made my departure.

"Closed! Five million dollars to Aro." I said to Victoria and the rest of the group before picking up the ringing phone.

"James speaking." I said.

"Leave tonight!"

"Yes sir we'll meet you at the border." I hung up and looked around the room.

"MOVE OUT! I WANT THE MERRY GO ROUND ON THE TRUCKS NOW!" Victoria yelled. And people obeyed.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Sorry i thought I had posted this already. But here you go now! PLEASE READ THE END AN!

Recap: "MOVE OUT! I WANT THE MERRY GO ROUND ON THE TRUCKS NOW!" Victoria yelled. And people obeyed.

LAST CHAPTER:

THE BUST

Edwards POV

I was starting to get a little worried. We were less than a mile from the border and we had yet to be stopped. I jerked the wheels of the van as I saw an explosion happen in the side view mirror. "WHAT THE HELL!" I hear Victoria yell holding on for dear life. I got the van to stop as did the other three vans. Everyone was jumping out armed and looking for what caused the explosion. The last van was on fire. I felt myself pale.

"GET THE STUFF OUT NOW!" I yelled Isabella was in the van. The goons ran to the van flinging it open. They dragged out a bound and gagged Isabella who was unconscious. I ran to her side she was fine beside a few scrapes. I noticed the men trying to pull out the burning unicorn. And then I smelt the gun powder. WERE THEY TRYING TO KILL US. "RUN!" I yelled not a 100 percent sure why I was trying to save them. They listened though and I grabbed Isabella and dived off the road as their was another explosion. Followed by sirens and yells.

"FREEZE DON'T MOVE!" I sighed in relief as the field agents arrived. The secured everyone and arrested me. I notice Victoria cutting off Isabellas bonds quickly and removing her gag. Before they got to her. They arrested the both of them. And we all went in the police cars back to the station. Police driving the "evidence" ahead of us. I laid back and rested for the first time in months.

I sat down in front of the Srg. The bust went well Aro and his gang had been caught and Victoria was behind bars and a court date was set. With all of the evidence gathered by me, Jacob, and Isabella…Isabella! "Sir where's Isabella?" I asked panicking.

"She requested to stay in jail as part of a cover up. Why?"

"Victoria MADE PLANS TO HAVE HER KILLED!" I yelled running out the door with the Sgt. following.

Isabella POV

I felt the sheet tightening around my throat like a snake constricting my air and then I felt the chair taken away. I winced as I fell and just hung there. It was several minutes later when I heard the door open and close leaving me to my lonesome demise. I heard a bell ring singling the death or an attempted death of an inmate and within minutes my cell was flooded with police. I just hung their barely able to even concentrate my eyes refusing to open.

Victoria POV

I looked up as my spy entered the room. "Well?"

"It had been accomplished." I smirked.

"Good. Any sign of my brother?" The spy frowned and started trembling. "WHAT!" I demanded.

"He's been in jail for three years." WHAT I thought.

"Impossible! I was just with him yesterday…wasn't I?" The spy shook his head.

"A look a like took your brothers place. He gathered enough info to get you sentenced." I just paled this was it. How could I not know my own brother from a fake. Oh well at least Isabella was dead. I heard the bells go off and saw guards running towards a prison cell. And smirked yes at least I had that.

~COURT~

NO POV

"Please summarize again what you told us Mr. Cullen." The DA requested.

"The police put me in as James and that was when I knew I had to act perfectly. I arranged to have Isabella kidnapped as I knew that would be my biggest token. While with us I treated her with as little respect as possible to impress James's sister Victoria. I was getting more and more busy with Victoria so requested back up and they sent Jacob. He helped me care for Isabella. And when Victoria came up with the plan to get the meth across I immediately informed the authorities and they were waiting."

"Any further questions?" The judge asked. He nodded as no one stepped forward. "You may get down. Any other witness' before I make my decision?" The judge asked. The DA nodded.

"Yes we summon Isabella Swan to the stand."

"Your honor I object Isabella died in her cell after committing suicide!" Victoria's lawyer stated outraged. The judge turned to the DA.

"please explain Mr. Hale we don't support sarcasm in the courtroom?" Emmett smirked but kept his mouth shut.

"Sir we kept with that idea for the girls protection. She is in the anti-chamber ready to testify. This is why we postponed the court date. Because this was the hospitals release date for her." There was a flood of murmuring at this news.

"Very well bring her in."

Isabella POV

I looked up as an officer came into the room. "They are ready for you." I nodded. They had postponed the court date because of the incident that happened last week. The guard escorted me onto the stand. And I took the oath.

"Isabella please tell us what happened to you in the hands of Victoria." I started my story

~Time Laps~

"And then I heard him leave the room and I then woke up at the hospital."

"You may step down Detective Swan." I nodded grateful that I wouldn't be asked questions. It had been so hard to tell that story. I sat down on a bench by Jacob who held me to him and let my cry silently.

"Victoria and James are now sentenced to life in prison and no bail. Court dismissed." the judge exited the room and I cried in relief. It was over. I watched as James came towards me. I frowned when none of the guards made there way to stop him. He knelt down beside me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked I just stared at him in shock and turned and looked at Jacob.

"Isabella this is Edward. An undercover agent. James has been in jail this whole time." I just stared at Edward in shock I had been through all of this at the hands of an agent. I just shook my head and stood up.

"You never know what to expect in this field.' I said causing the two boys to laugh as we made our way out of the courtroom.

~THE END~

AN: Thanks for reading this story I have started a sequal but am unsure if it is worth the effort to post it. Let me know what you think!


End file.
